pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Pika12/Umbreon Moniki
Umbreon - Drugi złapany Pokemon Moniki. Historia Eevee Był on moim pierwszym złapanym pokemonem. Spotkałam go na drodze pierwszej z Alabastji do Wertanii. Był bardzo przesłodki, ale miał rany na ciele. Szybko schował się za mną. Czegoś się przestraszył. Wzięłam go na ręce i pobiegłam do miasta do Centrum Pokemon. Stałam tam chyba ze 30 minut. Później z sali operacyjnej wyszła siostra Joy i powiedziała, że z Eevee'm jest wszystko w porządku. Ucieszyłam się. Myślałam, że to będzie coś poważnego. Kiedy wyzdrowiał wskoczył mi na ręce. Cieszył się, że mnie i Elektre widzi. Od razu spytał się czy może z nami podróżować. My obydwie razem bez wahania powiedziałyśmy: Tak! Umbreon Ewoluował kiedy zgubiliśmy się w lesie w Johto. Starszy męszczyzna ostrzegał nas byśmy tam nocą nie chodzili. Oczywiście my (jak to my) nie mogliśmy wytrzymać do rana, więc nas coś pchnęło by iść do Ilex Forest. Włuczyliśmy się bez końca. W pewnym czasie nawet zaczęłam zauważać cień między drzewami. Ale coś przykuło moją uwagę: Celebi! Mały pokemon latał nad małym ołtarzykiem, który był stworzony specjalnie dla niego. Gdy wpatrywaliśmy się w Oczy stworka nagle runął na ziemie. Miał bardzo dotkliwe rany i nie były z byt przyjemne. Ale jak teraz wydostać się z ciemnego i ponurego lasu? Trzeba było iść na północ, przed siebie. Nie wiedząc jak dalej iść usiadłam na kamieniu. Legenda przyglądała mi się wielkimi ślepiami. Postanowiłam dać jej oran bery i zwiewać stąd jak najszybciej. Nie było to jednak możliwe. Zgubiliśmy się. Wstałam i pomaszerowałam dalej. Eevee i Elektra spojrzeli po sobie i dogonili mnie chwile później. Lampion zaczął gasnąć, aż później nastała ciemność załkowite - NO super - Powiedziałam na głos wyszukując, a właściwie próbując szukać, wzrokiem Ele i Eevee. Usiadłam na ziemi i poczułam lekke sturchanie łapkami. Oby dwa stworki próbowały znaleźć mnie po omacku. Jakoś udało nam się zapalić lekko lampion na tyle, abyśmy mogli cokolwiek widzieć, ale słabo świeciła by iść dalej. Wyciągnęłam z torby pudełko z czekoladkami, które dostałam od pobliskiej kobiety, która prowadziła cukiernie. Były one bardzo smakowite, więc dałam troche stworkom, Celebi'emu też. Pokemony uśmiechły się wesoło z powodu smaku czekolady. Tak bardzo, że Eevee zaczął ewoluować. Jasne światło wypełniło chyba cały las, co niestety pobudziło okoliczne Beedrille. Vee jako Umbreon przyglądał mi się przez chwilę z dumą, a ja z radości próbowałam go uściskać, gdy naszła mnie myśl - Jego kręgi.....ŚWIATŁO! Krzknęłam, że Elektra lekko odskoczuła z przerażenia. Umbreon od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i użył światła. cały zalśniał i z jego żółtych kręgów wypęzło światło. Mogliśmy wyjść! Huura! Charakter Od samego początku był odważnym i spokojnym pokemonem. Różnił się od innych stworów swojego gatunku, że wolał odpoczywać lub trenować niż bawić się i ...jak to on powiedział: Marnować czas na bzdurne zabawy. Zmieniło się to dopiero po spotkaniu pewnej Eevee, która była raczej jego przeciwnością pod względem dbałości o rozrywkę. Dopiero ciągłe namawianie z jej strony by on pobawił się z nimi poskutkowały. Po ewolucji nie za bardzo się zmienił. Ma zdolności przywódcze, więc jest w stanie kierować całą moją armią Eeveelucjii i reszty zgrai,która czai się w domu i w boxie. Znane ataki